


Everything Comes Back To You

by alliecat23784



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction, niall horan - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Everything is consensual, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Tour Fic, narry are deeply in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliecat23784/pseuds/alliecat23784
Summary: A canon compliant fic where Harry and Niall are very much in love and manage to keep their relationship strong while both touring the world at the same time.





	Everything Comes Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I was missing Narry and missing writing so when this idea hit me I jumped right in and wrote it. It’s mostly canon apart from what Harry and Niall do on their breaks from tour. I’ve obviously made all that stuff up lol The title of this fic obviously comes from ‘This Town’ because it just fits the fic perfectly. I hope you enjoy this so much and please let me know in the comments what you think! Love you guys! 
> 
> Allie

 

 

Harry couldn’t stay still, fidgeting and pacing back stage in Detroit, moving from one task to another every few minutes before inevitably losing interest and giving up on it. He’d tried reading, listening to music, yoga, and playing ping pong, but nothing worked to calm him down. The excitement and adrenaline running through his veins made him a big ball of nerves and nothing could cure it. Actually...something could, or rather _someone_ and that someone was only ten minutes away based on the text Harry had just gotten.

“Jesus Christ, Styles. If you don’t fuck off I’m going to pull my own hair out in a minute,” Mitch said from where he sat on a black leather sofa enjoying a glass of wine with his arm around his girlfriend Sarah’s shoulders.

Sarah looked up from her phone and laughed while shoving Mitch lightly, “Oh leave him alone, babe. He’s excited to see Niall. If we were on different tours I hope you’d miss me as much as they miss each other.”

Mitch snorted and drank another sip of wine, “If we were on different tours we wouldn’t even be together because we wouldn’t have met.”

Sarah shoved Mitch a bit harder this time but the smile on her face told Harry all he needed to know about her feelings for one of his best friends. She really loved him a lot and that brought a fond smile to Harry’s face as he watched them for a moment before moving on.

He walked down the hallway toward the entrance he knew Niall would be coming through, rubbing his hands together and continuing his pacing. He hadn’t seen Niall in over a month now, the last time being the middle of May. They both had shows on the twelfth of May - Harry’s in Japan and Niall’s in Portugal. After that they both had small breaks from tour and both flew separately back to L.A. to spend some time together before Harry had to fly to South America ten days later. They holed up in Niall’s house for the ten days with Niall the only one to make appearances in public because he had a few golf commitments he had to attend for his golf management company. Harry chose to stay in, not wanting anyone to know where he was. When Niall was gone he’d swim, read a book or catch up on some sleep, then when Niall was back they’d cling to each other again, always touching in some way even if they were only watching telly. Despite doing separate tours at the same time they were closer than ever and Harry was the happiest fucking guy on the planet.

It wasn’t always that way. They went through a rough break up after being together for about nineteen months. Their relationship started toward the beginning of 2014 when Niall broke down sobbing and admitted to Harry that he was coming to terms with being bi-sexual and the reason for it was because he was head over heels in love with Harry. Harry, of course, had always known he himself was bi-sexual and had been in love with Niall since 2013 so he was obviously ecstatic to hear Niall declare his love for him but also he was gentle and didn’t rush him into anything. Before anything happened between them he wanted Niall to be sure it was truly what he wanted. Long story short - it was clearly what Niall wanted and they were very happily together until the end of 2015 when everything went to hell and left the both of them broken beyond words.

It all happened because of the hiatus. God, Harry really fucking hated that word. Cringed every time he heard it now. It was him who brought up the idea of taking a break when their contract was up. What they had done in five years was more than most artists do in ten years and it was physically and mentally taking a toll on all of them. Zayn had already left, Louis lost his girlfriend of three years and went on a drinking binge, Liam and Sophia were fighting a lot, Niall wouldn’t admit it to anyone but Harry but his knee was killing him and Harry was just exhausted. They couldn’t continue at the pace they were going. They needed a few years to do other things at their own pace so they could come back to the band refreshed.

Unfortunately Louis and Niall didn’t take Harry’s suggestion very well. Liam sat and quietly listened, agreeing with a lot of what Harry was saying but the other two acted almost like they were offended and Louis even outright accused Harry of just wanting to go out on his own and become a big rock star. That really hurt Harry but when Louis had calmed down and taken some time to think he apologized and they hugged it out, Harry forgiving him because he understood. Letting go of something they lived and breathed day in and day out for five years was a scary prospect.

As for Niall, he loved his life, loved touring and making albums, loved being with his boys everyday. He never dreamed he’d have a solo career so to be giving up music for a few years was devastating for him. For months after Harry made the suggestion and they all eventually agreed it was a good idea, there was resentment simmering underneath the surface of Harry and Niall’s relationship. They fought more easily then they used to and after their final X Factor performance it all came to a head with Niall finally breaking down and having a proper go at Harry. They ended up in a massive fight, both men saying hurtful things they didn’t mean and it ended up with Harry storming out in a rage and Niall screaming after him to never come back.

He didn’t. He and Niall didn’t speak again until the end of 2016. Almost a year after they broke up. Anything that Harry had that belonged to Niall he boxed it up and gave it to Nick, asking Nick to be the go between. He did so (reluctantly) and came back a few months later with a box of Harry’s belongings from Niall. Apparently it took so long because Niall went to Australia and Asia for three months then back to L.A. and Vegas to watch a Mcgregor fight.

The year without Niall was the loneliest, most heart breaking year of Harry’s life. His chest ached everyday waking up without his boyfriend and best friend and he ended up in tears at least once a day, usually in the shower or at night when he was alone in bed. It got to the point where Harry couldn’t even sleep in a large bed anymore, too lonely without Niall and hating the space beside him. He ordered a small single bed for his house and when at hotels he’d sleep on the couches if they didn’t have rooms with single beds. He was pretty fucked up to say the least, so when he got the part in ‘Dunkirk’ it turned out to be a blessing. He completely immersed himself in his character for five months and it gave him a purpose everyday, gave him something to think about. Gave him a break from writing heartbreaking songs for his debut album.

Once ‘Dunkirk’ wrapped he got back to making arrangements for his album, writing again and figuring out who he wanted to work with. Jeff got everything organized for him, even when he told his friend and manager that he wanted to go somewhere solitary where nobody knew him to record and finish writing. He didn’t balk at the idea, instead he found a recording studio in Jamaica where they could not only record but live for as long as Harry wanted. It was perfect.

Then before he left for Jamaica he heard it. Jeff sent him the link so he wouldn’t be blindsided. It was called ‘This Town’ and it was Niall’s debut single. Of course Harry had to listen to it. Of course he did. He made sure he was alone and put his ear buds in, already crying by the time he heard the first line _‘waking up to kiss you and nobody’s there’._ It cut Harry like a knife and for two days after he didn’t talk to anyone or answer anyone’s messages. He just kept listening to Niall’s voice over and over again and missing him desperately.

However, along with the pain came profound pride. Niall, his Niall, who was sure he’d never bother to go solo or even get much of a following, wrote and recorded a beautiful song that was blowing up the charts and sending his fans into a frenzy. Harry couldn’t put into words how proud he was and didn’t even care how he came across when he called Jeff and demanded he find out any appearances Niall would be making to promote the song. Harry was going to make sure he watched or listened to every single one of them no matter where he was and no matter how much it hurt.

Of course because of how proud he was of Niall he couldn’t keep quiet and not let his ex and the world know how he felt about the song. So he decided to tweet about it and hoped Niall would see it on his timeline. He kept it friendly so it shouldn’t have hurt so much when Niall tweeted him back calling him ‘buddie’ and saying ‘love ya’ like a friend would. It shouldn’t have hurt at all but it did. It hurt so much he almost couldn’t breathe and that’s when he decided he’d be taking the time he spent in Jamaica to do some much needed thinking about his life while he made his album at his own pace.

In the end the conclusion he came to was that Niall is his person, the one he wants for the rest of his life, and he had to do everything he could to get him back. If Niall had already moved on then...Harry would have to find some way to accept that but in his heart, deep in his soul he felt that Niall felt the exact same way as him. They not only fell deeply in love but they shared an amazing friendship. They were best friends and it was obvious to anyone who watched them together. Harry couldn’t just sit back and let all that go for good. He couldn’t live with himself if he did.

So in December when Harry got back to London to spend Christmas with his family he sent Niall a text asking if they could talk in person. Niall agreed and they set up a time to meet at Niall’s house a few days before Harry had to drive up to Holmes Chapel.

They ended up talking all night and well into the wee hours of the morning. They both got a chance to say everything they wanted to say, they both got a chance to apologize for the awful things they said to each other that night a year ago, they both got a chance to forgive each other, and most importantly...they both got a chance to say they were still in love with each other and would do anything to get back what they once had.

As it turns out they didn’t get back what they once had - they got so much more. They fell even more deeply in love with each other, their friendship and their bond grew even stronger, they were both older and a little wiser, both of them learning from their mistakes and from being alone and having to fight through everyday when they were apart. They knew they would have challenges to face in the future - the main one being the time they’d have to spend a part, but they felt okay about it, they felt stronger than ever and were ready to face anything that was thrown their way.

So far they’re doing really good. They were both on tour last fall and had to be apart but then they got Christmas together and January and February together before they both went out on tour again in March. After that, whoever was on a break in between legs would fly to wherever the other one was and they’d have ten days here or two weeks there. All very discreetly of course. Nobody outside their immediate circles knew about them being a couple and they weren’t out yet (although some would argue Harry practically was) so they had to be very careful. When they were flying to each other they flew strictly private jets, used back doors at airports and hotels, and whoever was visiting whom on tour never went outside the hotel, bus or venue. There was no sight seeing for them but they didn’t care. If they only had ten days together they wanted to spend it together in private, talking, laughing, having lots of sex, and just generally relaxing. It was all working out and now Niall was on his way to Harry for a few days before he headed to South America, then when they saw each other next, Harry would be finishing his tour in L.A. and free to follow Niall around everywhere for the rest of the summer and into the fall.

A door opening jolted Harry out of his thoughts and he stopped pacing, spinning around to see Niall walking through the door with Basil discreetly following behind him and out of the way so the two lovers could have their reunion in private.

“Niall,” Harry breathed out before his whole face crumpled and tears began to fall down his cheeks. He saw Niall rip his backpack off his back and toss it on the floor then they were taking long strides toward each other, their chests slamming together hard as they embraced each other in the tightest hug possible.

“Fuck,” Niall whispered, his hands grabbing at the back of Harry’s t-shirt and gripping onto two fistfuls, “Fuck, H. Fuck.”

“Yeah,” Harry whispered back, grabbing onto Niall’s shirt just as hard, “I missed you so much. Missed you, Ni. Love you so damn much.”

Niall pressed against him, as if he were trying to get closer when there was literally no space left between them, “Love you so fucking much, H. Fuck. I don’t want to let you go.”

“Then don’t. Not yet,” Harry said, easily lifting Niall off his feet and heading down the hallway toward his dressing room. His dressing room that everyone knew to keep empty when Niall was arriving.

“Jesus,” Niall cursed through his laughter as he wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, “You’ve got to stop carrying me around like a child, Harold. I’m nearly twenty-five!”

“No,” Harry said defiantly, his hands sliding under Niall’s ass and squeezing gently, “Besides...you love it.”

Niall threw his head back and laughed loudly, his eyes meeting Harry’s when they entered the dressing room and Harry closed the door behind them, “I love _you_.”

Harry put Niall down on the couch and climbed on top of him, straddling his thighs and leaning down for a kiss, “Love you, too,” Another kiss. “So damn much.” Another kiss. “Been waiting for this day for so long.” Another kiss. “You’re all I think about all day everyday.” Another kiss.

Niall loosely wound his arms around Harry’s neck and shushed him with a longer kiss, their tongues brushing against each other for the first time in over a month and making both men shiver. Niall slid his fingers up into Harry’s hair and pulled him in even closer, Harry moaning at the feeling of Niall’s long fingers in his hair while they snogged.

“Missed that,” Niall breathed out heavily when they pulled apart, “Kissing You is one of my favourite things to do.”

Harry moved in for another kiss, grinning against Niall’s lips at the same time, “Well we’ll be doing quite a bit of kissing later. Not to worry.”

Niall laughed and pulled Harry down next to him between his own body and the back of the couch. Harry went willingly, squeezing himself in and tangling his long legs with Niall’s. Niall wrapped an arm around him and Harry turned his upper body so that he could look at Niall. “This okay?” Niall asked, kissing Harry’s forehead after he nodded that it was, “Thank God I’m finally here. My break is almost a month this time and I couldn’t get to you until now. I’m sorry, H.”

“Heeeeyyyyyy,” Harry frowned and reached for Niall’s hand that was resting on his stomach, “Don’t do that. We said no apologies remember? Not for work stuff. If we both want successful careers sometimes things can’t be helped. Besides, you were doing good for other people too. James couldn’t do his London shows without guests and you made yourself available for him. Then you were busy getting everything ready for Horan and Rose. You’re helping kids cancer research, Ni. That’s a big deal and I’m so unbelievably proud of you. We still get nearly seven days together before you have to head to Chile. We’ll make the most of them.”

“We always do,” Niall smiled softly at him, “Can you believe that once I head to Chile we only have less than two weeks before we’re together permanently? I swear to God I’ve been fucking dreaming about it.”

“Me too. I can’t wait to spend two months on tour with you and Maren. We’re going to have so much fun and I’m going to be screaming so loud for you up on that stage. Your shows are so, so good, baby. Whenever we don’t have shows at the same time I’m online watching live streams. One of my stage crew lets me use their twitter account,” Harry said with a laugh.

“Oh God, you know I do the same thing. One time I forgot and logged in on me own Twitter. People started freaking out in the comments and I was like ‘Oh shit!’ and logged out so fast,” Niall laughed, “I don’t know what the big deal is anyway. “

Harry playfully rolled his eyes, “Yes you do. Both our managers felt it would take too much attention away from our separate careers while we’re establishing ourselves if we kept being seen together all the time or were seen interacting on social media. We agreed with them, remember?”

“Yes, I remember,” Niall said grudgingly, “I even admit they were right but we’ve both had successful first albums and tours now and you can’t spend the next two months on tour with me staying on the bus or in the venue and not being seen. Someone will eventually see you and you know how smart our fans are. They’ll know you’re in the same city as me. There’s no point in hiding that you’re with me on tour. I don’t want you hiding out on the bus anyway. It’s summer time. I want you to be able to go out and do stuff while I’m busy.”

“I agree. I already told Jeff as much,” Harry said.

Niall raised his eyebrows, “And?”

“...and he said he’d talk to your manager about it and most likely what will happen is we’ll go about our business normally and once I get noticed they’ll see what the rumours and speculation are. If people think I’m just supporting my good mate and band mate or if they think something more is going on. Once they see what’s being said we can figure out what we want to do. He doesn’t think your manager will have a problem doing it that way but I guess we’ll know for sure when they let us know.” Harry said with a shrug.

Niall puckered his lips and furrowed his brow while he thought about it for a moment, then he nodded his head and looked back at Harry, “I like it.”

Harry smiled, relieved, “Me too. Obviously we’re eventually going to have to come out. People will start to notice as time goes by that we’re always together. It’s not easy to get away with like it was in the band.”

Niall sighed and curled his body into Harry’s, “You’re right. When the time comes I’ll be right there beside you.”

Harry ran a hand through Niall’s hair and down to cup his stubbly cheek, “I know you will. I also know it’s not as easy for you. You’re not one to share such an intimate part of yourself with strangers. I just want you to know I understand and I’m so grateful you’re willing to do that.”

“Of course I am,” Niall curled his fingers around Harry’s wrist, “There’s no way I’m hiding forever. I’m going to marry you some day, H. Spending the rest of my life with you aren’t I? Nothing in this world can ever make me give that up. Ever, ever, ever.”

Harry stared at Niall and gave him a coy smile, “Oh is that what’s happening? We’re getting married someday?”

Niall stoke his head fondly at Harry, “Was there ever any doubt that’s where we were headed once we got back together a year and a half ago? Because there hasn’t been for me. You’re my end game, H. You’re it for me.”

Harry’s eyes filled with tears and he shook his head while he gathered himself to speak, “You’re right, baby. There’s been no doubt for me either. None.”

“Good!” Niall smiled and moved forward to kiss Harry again, taking his time and slowly moving his tongue into Harry’s mouth, grazing against Harry’s own tongue and teasing him, making him chase after him. Harry did so with a low growl in his throat and soon they were kissing passionately, with their hands up under each other’s shirts, touching each other wherever they could.

“Fuck,” Harry murmured when they had to pull back to breathe, “You better have slept on the plane over here because after the show tonight we’re getting on my bus and you’re going to fuck me so good. It’s been too long. I need you so much. I’ve already told everybody they’re not allowed on my bus tonight. Driver only and he won’t hear anything with the radio on up front and the sound of the engine.”

Niall bit his lip and looked at Harry with lust and passion in his eyes, “I actually - I have something I thought you might like. Something I want us to try if you want to.”

Harry struggled to get his breathing under control, intrigued by what Niall was saying, “I’m listening.”

Niall kissed him quickly then sat up on the couch, looking around the room, “Shit. Left my bag by the door where I came in. I need to show you something inside it. I’ll have to go get it.”

Niall got up and practically jogged toward the door, unlocking it and opening it only to find his bag sitting right there outside. He laughed loudly and picked it up, closing and locking the door behind him, “Fuckin’ love Bas. Takes good care of me he does. Left me bag right outside the door.”

Harry laughed and sat up on the couch, running a hand through his hair, “He’s a keeper for sure.”

“So are you,” Niall said in a low voice, a sexy smile on his face. He laid his backpack on the floor next to the couch and cupped Harry’s face in his hands, smoothing his thumbs over his dimples, “I bought something online for us. Something I think you might be interested in trying with me. If you’re not, just tell me, yeah? Don’t do something just because I want to. We always said we need to be honest with each other. That goes for this too, okay? Promise me.”

Harry licked his lips and looked up at Niall with wide eyes, more than intrigued at this point, “I promise. Show me what you’ve bought for us, baby.”

Niall bit his lip and nodded quickly, reaching down to pick up his backpack and open it up, rooting around inside until he found the item he was looking for. When he did he slowly pulled it out and held it in front of Harry, a little shiver running down his spine when he heard the little gasp that escaped Harry’s lips.

“Is that...? Fuck.” Harry whispered, his eyes locked on the item in Niall’s hand.

“A butt plug? Yes, yes it is,” Niall said, not taking his eyes off Harry’s face.

Harry licked his lips again and reached his hand out to take the butt plug from Niall’s hand, turning it around in his own hands while he inspected it, “Fuck. Niall...it’s pink. It’s sparkly pink!”

“It is,” Niall grinned, “Figured it matched your aesthetic.”

Harry burst out laughing, his loud, high pitched laugh that Niall found so endearing, “Oh my God! It’s true! I do love pink!”

Niall laughed, his heart bursting with love for his cute little dork of a boyfriend with his big dimples. As long as he lives he’ll never get enough of those dimples or the way Harry laughs so unabashedly sometimes.

“So...if you’re interested in trying out this new toy of ours I have an idea. It’s something I thought about a few weeks ago and I’m not gonna lie...I needed a good, hard wank after I thought of it,” Niall said, watching as Harry’s eyes became a little darker at the thought.

“Oh I definitely want to try it,” Harry said eagerly, scooting forward so he was sitting on the very edge of the couch, “We’ve used dildos before. I can definitely handle this beauty. What’s your idea?”

“Welllllll,” Niall dragged out the word and smiled playfully at Harry, “I was thinking I could open you up with my fingers, maybe eat you out a bit and make you come so hard you see stars. Once you’re all opened up I can slide this sparkly baby inside you and keep you nice and open for me...while you go out on stage and do your show.”

“Oh my fucking God,” Harry said in a low voice as he tipped forward and fell onto his knees on the floor right in front of Niall, breathing heavier and with rosy cheeks, “You - fuck you want me to wear that tonight? For my whole show? In front of twenty thousand people? While you’re back here watching me and knowing I’m wearing it? Keeping myself open for you?”

Just the thought of it was making Niall’s cock hard and he made no move to hide it as he nodded down at Harry, “That’s exactly what I want. What do you think? Are you interested?”

Harry nearly choked on his own saliva he tried to answer so quickly, “Yes! Oh my God, yes! Niall that’s the hottest fucking think I’ve ever heard! Oh fuck. Fuck.”

“Oh thank God you said yes,” Niall said, already grabbing lube from his bag, “Ever since I thought about you performing with this in for the first time, I can’t stop thinking about it. I’ve been wanking all the time and worrying me hand would cramp up when I’m playing guitar.”

Harry was stood up now and was already removing his shorts and t-shirt, his boxers the last to go, “Yeah, that’s great, Ni, but I don’t care about your guitar right now. I’m more interested in the part where you said I would be coming so hard I see stars.”

Niall stood up from grabbing the lube from his bag and barked out a laugh at Harry’s bluntness, “Excuse you. You know my guitars are my second love.”

Harry moved until he was standing behind the couch with his forearms resting along the back and his ass stuck out waiting for Niall, “And I’m your first love and if you want to keep it that way you’ll get to work over here.”

Niall’s eyes widened and he laughed again, walking over behind Harry and admiring how gorgeous his body is, “Cheeky, H. I like it.”

Harry smirked over his shoulder at Niall, “I know.”

Niall pulled his shirt off and got out of his own shorts that he wore on the plane ride over. He reached over the couch and grabbed one of the pillows to kneel on and shook his head at the fact he was about to kneel on a five thousand dollar Gucci pillow while he ate his boyfriend out and got them both off.

“God, H. Wish you could see yourself like this, the way I see you,” Niall stepped up right behind Harry and murmured in his ear. He pressed their naked bodies together and buried his face in the back of Harry’s neck, kissing the skin just below where his hair rested and dragging his lips across to his right shoulder, “You must be working out so much on tour. Every time I see you I swear you’ve gotten bigger around your arms and shoulders and your arse...” Niall let his hands slide down Harry’s broad back and rest on his cheeks, “...fuck your arse is incredible, H. Five years ago it was flat as a door and now look at you,” Niall squeezed Harry’s cheeks gently and made Harry moan softly, “So fucking sexy.”

Niall continued to take his time with his boyfriend, kissing his shoulders, his neck, sucking an earlobe into his mouth and nibbling on it gently. He ran his hands over Harry’s back and up over his shoulders, smiling to himself when he heard Harry’s breathing pick up.

“Gonna get you nice and open now for our pink, sparkly friend. Can’t wait to watch you on stage later and know it’s inside you,” Niall murmured as he dropped to his knees and pressed kisses to both Harry’s cheeks, “Gonna be our little secret.”

“Fuck, yes,” Harry moaned, his hips moving a little as he began to rut up against the couch.

Niall grinned and grabbed Harry firmly by the hips, stopping him from humping the damn couch, “None of that now. Need you to stay still for me and - oh!” Niall jumped up and walked naked over to one of Harry’s bags sitting on a table. He rifled through it until he finds what he’s looking for then he’s back to Harry, holding one of his very own red head scarves in his hands, “Anybody could walk by your dressing room door at anytime so we need to be quiet. Gonna put this around your mouth so you can bite down on it, yeah? That okay with you?”

Harry nodded enthusiastically and Niall chuckled as he tied the scarf around Harry’s mouth, watching as Harry bit down on it, testing it out. He gave the ‘okay’ sign so Niall dropped back down onto his knees, getting ready to blow his boyfriend’s mind.

He started by rubbing his hands up and down over Harry’s butt cheeks, kneading the muscle and pulling the cheeks apart to reveal Harry’s hole. He blew gently on it and watched with lust filled eyes as Harry’s hole clenched at the feel of the warm air. Next he slid his thumb in and brushed over the hole, rubbing over it and letting the tip slip inside. Harry clenched again and Niall bit his lip, loving how badly his boyfriend wanted Niall’s fingers and tongue inside him. Harry was a self proclaimed slut for Niall’s cock, fingers, and tongue and Niall fucking loved it. Loved being wanted as much by his boyfriend just as much as Niall always wanted him.

After a couple of minutes of teasing with his thumb he pulled Harry’s cheeks wide open and licked over his hole, keeping his tongue flat, making sure he got all of it in one go. He heard Harry moan sinfully above him and kept going, licking slowly over his hole again and again with his tongue flat before changing it up and going faster. After that he placed open mouth kisses over the area and sucked gently, grateful in this moment that Harry always kept himself so clean and all he could taste is soap and whatever taste that is strictly Harry.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Harry’s voice came out muffled by the bandana and he pressed his ass back against Niall’s face, “So good at that. So good.”

Niall pulled back and grinned, loving the fact that Harry wasn’t letting a little old bandana keep him from letting Niall know how he felt. Sure, it all came out muffled but Niall understood what he was saying and that’s all that mattered.

“Nowhere near done yet, H,” Niall said, playfully biting down on Harry’s left ass cheek before pulling them apart again and getting back to his licking and sucking.

For the next ten minutes Niall licked long stripes over Harry’s hole, he kitten licked, he sucked and he even pointed his tongue and pushed it inside Harry’s warm heat. The whole time this was happening, Harry was moaning and whining above him, pressing his ass back against Niall’s face and periodically humping the couch. He was thoroughly enjoying himself and that was what mattered most to Niall.

“Okay?” Niall asked, pulling back and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He could see now that Harry had one of his big hands wrapped around his own big cock and was wanking himself at a steady speed. Watching that turned Niall on to no end and he reached down for his own hard cock, stroking it slowly.

Harry’s response was a long, low, moan and a thumbs up with his free hand. Niall giggled softly and ran a hand over the soft skin of Harry’s ass again, loving how smooth and pale it was. He reached for the lube beside him and popped open the cap, squeezing some out on his fingers, “Gonna open you up with my fingers now, yeah? Get you nice and stretched.”

He started with his pointer finger, easily sliding it in and moving it around, pressing kisses to Harry’s cheeks as he went. He added his middle finger eventually and was really able to push in then, fucking Harry with his fingers and hitting his prostate while Harry moaned and cursed and continued to wank himself above him. Niall was doing the same, thumbing over the head of his own cock and moaning at how good it felt.

By the time Niall had three fingers inside Harry, Harry was making amazing whining noises that went straight to Niall’s cock and he was wanking himself hard while gripping onto the couch with his other hand.

“Gonna come, Ni,” Harry managed to mumble out before he threw his head back and let out a long, low, moan while coming on his fist and on the back of the couch.

“Fuck,” Niall cursed as he worked over his own cock faster, the sight of his boyfriend coming undone bringing him close to the edge.

“No!” Harry said, spinning around and ripping the scarf off his mouth, “Wanna suck you off,”

Niall made a guttural noise in his throat and let go of his throbbing cock to let his boyfriend take control. He watched as Harry got down on his knees and pushed him back onto the floor on his back then got between his legs and grabbed his cock by the base, his tongue coming out obscenely to lick of Niall’s leaking head.

“Jesus,” Niall muttered as he watched Harry go down on him repeatedly, “Fuck, I missed the feel of your mouth on me, H. Fuck.”

Harry moaned and kept bobbing up and down on Niall’s cock, moving his hand over what wasn’t in his mouth. Niall had already been close and now with his boyfriend’s mouth on him after nearly six weeks it didn’t take him long before he was grunting and coming down Harry’s throat.

Of course Harry swallowed it all then he climbed up over Niall’s body and the pair of them sprawled out together on the floor, breathing heavily as they caught their breaths.

“Love you,” Niall said quietly into Harry’s hair once he caught his breath, kissing the top of Harry’s head.

Harry smiled and pressed a kiss to Niall’s chest before looking up adoringly into Niall’s eyes, whispering softly, “I love you, too. So much.”

They both stared at each other for a moment, soft smiles on their faces and so much love between them, then Harry reluctantly got up because it was time for him to start getting ready for the show.

“Ah ah ah. Are you forgetting something?” Niall stood up and raised an eyebrow at Harry.

“Oh I’m not forgetting,” Harry perched on the back of the couch again and stuck his ass out toward Niall, “Waiting for you.”

Niall grinned and picked up the butt plug, coating it in lube before he slowly pressed it into Harry, “There,” Niall stood up and kissed Harry’s shoulder before turning him around and pecking his lips, “That’ll keep you nice and open for me after the show tonight. Can’t wait to fuck you.”

“I can’t wait either,” Harry admits, biting down on his lip, “Not just because my hand is nothing compared to you but because I always feel so... _right_ when we’re together. I know it’s a bit cheesy but it’s true that I’m missing half of me when we’re apart. Wrote that song for a reason didn’t I?”

Niall smiled softly and reached up to cup one of Harry’s cheeks, “I feel the same way, H. Completely.”

They shared another moment between them then Niall got dressed and got some toilet paper from the bathroom to wipe up the Come Harry got on the back of the couch. He made sure everything was in order and there was no trace of what they’d been up to before he kissed Harry again and left him to get dressed and get his hair done.

  
~~~

  
Niall headed out around the backstage area while Harry was getting dressed and getting his hair done, smiling big when the first person he saw was Clare, “Clare! How are you my love? It’s so good to see you.”

Clare smiles at him just as big, her dimples almost as deep as Harry’s as she steps into his embrace and they share a long hug, “It’s so good to see you, Niall. I’m doing great! Getting a bit sad that tour will be over soon. We’ve all become like a family. I’m not sure how I’m going to handle not having this when it’s over.”

Niall nods sympathetically and keeps an arm around her shoulders as they slowly walk down the hall toward the recreation area, “I know. I used to feel like that after every tour but in the band we were basically back on the road a few months after tour ended so it wasn’t too bad. Now it’ll be different. I’m taking some time off once my tour is over, then I’ve got to write and record a new album. It could be two years before I’m touring again and I’m not gonna lie - it’s a scary thought. You know how it is. You get so attached to everyone and into a strict routine.”

“Yeah,” Clare sighed, “I just hope whatever we do after this we stay in touch. I want to be able to hang out. I don’t want us all spread out around the world.”

Niall hummed, “I don’t know what H has planned for his next album. I’d say he’ll work with Adam and Mitch again for sure so my guess is those two will be in L.A. and Sarah will be where Mitch is. I think you’ll all get to see each other often. Don’t worry - Harry will keep you all together. He loves you all too much.”

Clare smiles at him and gives his waist a squeeze before letting go to let him talk with the others. He sees Mitch first and laughs as he gives the man a hug, slapping his back and saying, “There’s my replacement! H used to follow me around on stage all night while I played guitar, dancing all over me. Now it’s your turn.”

Mitch rolls his eyes but Niall sees the very small smirk on his face, “One of these days he’s going to fucking trip on his way over to me and take me out with him.”

Niall cackles with laughter, picturing exactly that happening, “Christ! If that happens somebody better fucking put it on Twitter!”

“Oh fuck off, Horan! For fuck’s sake!” Mitch curses, but he’s smiling (as much as Mitch ever smiles) and Niall knows he’s just kidding around.

Sarah walks in then and Niall hugs her, picking her up and spinning her around in his arms, “There’s the fucking beast behind the drum kit! Seriously can’t get enough of you playing ‘Kiwi’ every night. Fucking sick!”

Sarah throws her head back and laughs, “Watching the live streams are ya?”

“‘Course I am. Whenever I can. You’re all amazing by the way. Just as a fan of music I can honestly say the five of you put on an awesome show. I love it,” Niall says, a warm smile on his face.

“Well thank you, Niall, but you know it’s all Harry. We feed off him. He’s pretty special the way he can draw twenty thousand people in the way he does. It’s a true honour to get to watch that up close every night,” Clare says, humble as always.

“I wish you lot could have seen him three or four years ago when we did our stadium tours. The way he could wrap eighty thousand people around his little finger was mesmerizing. He was born for this,” Niall says proudly.

He spends the next ten minutes catching up with Mitch, Sarah, and Clare. They tell him Adam is on the bus on Skype with his kids and wife so he says he’ll catch up with him later. When he sees Jeff across the room he excuses himself and goes over to say hello to Harry’s manager and best friend, hugging him and slapping his back a few times. After they make small talk for a bit, Niall brings up what Harry had told him.

“Yeah,” Jeff nodded, “I spoke with your manager earlier. Probably when you were still on the plane. He gave me the go ahead to fill you in on what we talked about. We’re in agreement with how we’re going to handle this if you and Hersh agree. There’s some stuff we need to talk about before you leave again. You’re with us until the third of July?”

“Yeah. Gotta head to Chile for me show on the fourth,” Niall confirmed.

“Okay. We’ll set up a time and conference your manager in. Basically when we eventually get to the point where you want to come out we don’t see it being a huge surprise that Harry is anything but straight. He’s pretty much been planting the seeds in people’s heads since 2014 with those promo interviews for ‘FOUR’ that nearly gave your publicists a heart attack,” Jeff says with a laugh, Niall joining in. He remembers Liam not being prepared for that and nearly killing H afterward, “We think it’ll be a bit of an obstacle for you because you’ve always been seen as this sports loving, almost frat type of guy who loves women. It might take a while for people to accept you’re not completely straight. We’ll handle it however you want. It’s up to you and Hersh okay? Whatever you both want. We can advise you on how we think your careers will be affected but at the end of the day it’s whatever you want.”

Niall nodded thoughtfully and patted Jeff on the shoulder, “Thanks, mate. We’ll all talk about it but I just want whatever H wants.”

Jeff snorted and shook his head, “Lovesick fools. He said the exact same thing about you. Whatever Niall wants.”

Niall grinned and shrugged his shoulders, “Nobody can ever call us selfish!”

Jeff laughed and rolled his eyes then excused himself to make some phone calls. Niall went back to hang with the band, catching up with Adam now that he had come in from the bus. They were all already dressed for the show and just waiting for Harry and their time to head to the stage. Kacey’s set was just finishing up and Harry should be ready soon then it would be showtime.

  
~~~

  
Niall sat back in the darkened VIP box with Basil, a huge smile on his face as he watched Harry strut across the stage in white flared trousers and a teal coloured blouse. He was gorgeous as always and Niall honestly couldn’t take his eyes off him. They had shared a special moment earlier when Harry had made his way to B stage and sang ‘Sweet Creature’ and ‘If I Could Fly’. It wasn’t the first time he had sung them for Niall - it wasn’t even the first time on this tour, yet they never failed to connect, their eyes meeting even from far away as Harry sang to him. It was intense and thankfully good old Bas understood that and chose that time to go get them fresh beers.

Once those emotional songs were over, Niall let out a long breath, took a long swig from his fresh beer, and sat back to enjoy Harry dancing around the stage to ‘What Makes You Beautiful’, Niall unable to keep from happily laughing as he sang along and watched as Harry completely went off. Of course for ‘Sign of the Times’ Niall held his phone light up like everyone else, completely in awe at how beautiful the arena looked as Harry sang the beautiful words to the song with all his heart and soul.

When it came time for the final song of the night, Niall felt his heart rate definitely speed up because he knew what was to come. All night he’s watched Harry go off on stage, knowing he has a sparkly pink butt plug inside him and knowing it definitely brushed up against his prostate when he did some of his crazy dance moves. He knows Harry would have to somehow tamp down the pleasure running through his body and by now is probably more than ready to be fucked well and good.

So Niall stood against the railing, his eyes following Harry’s moves intensely while he pressed down on his cock with one hand to keep himself from getting too aroused. When it was over and Harry did his signature move, Niall left the VIP box and followed Basil through the back way through the arena, his hands practically twitching he was so desperate to get them all over his boyfriend.

By the time Niall got to Harry’s dressing room, Harry had changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt and was handing over his Gucci clothes to Harry Lambert to be dry cleaned. Niall greeted the stylist warmly as he was on his way out then he shut the door behind him and face Harry with a fond smile on his face, “You were brilliant tonight. You really do give people their money’s worth, H. I’m so proud of you.”

Harry smiled shyly as he walked over to Niall and somehow made himself smaller as he wrapped himself around Niall, cuddling into his chest, “I always feel the same way when I watch one of your shows.”

Niall held his boy in his arms, kissing the top of his head and carding his fingers through the curls around his neck, “How are you feelin’?”

Harry let out a little moan and seemed to try and get even closer to Niall even though it was physically impossible, “Sooo good. Fuck, Niall. When I’d move a certain way the plug would hit my prostate and I’d have to bite down on my lip. Pretty sure I actually did moan at one point.”

Niall cackled and pulled Harry away from his chest enough so that he could kiss his plump lips, “You definitely did. During ‘Medicine’. I haven’t looked at Twitter but I have no doubt that moan affected your fans the same way it affected me.”

“Oh?” Harry perked up and raised his eyebrows at Niall, “And how did it affect you?”

Niall ran his hands down Harry’s back and slipped them inside Harry’s sweats, growling low in his throat when he realized Harry wasn’t wearing any boxers. He squeezed Harry’s bare ass cheeks and rolled his hips against Harry’s crotch, “I was pretty fucking aroused. Had to keep a hand over my cock to keep it under control.”

Harry grinned and dipped his head to kiss along Niall’s neck, licking his way up to Niall’s ear, “We can get as hard as we want now. Just have to get to the bus then we’ll be on our way to Indianapolis and completely alone in the back of the bus to do whatever we want all night long.”

Niall tipped his head back and closed his eyes, loving the way it felt to have Harry’s lips on him and his body pressed up against him, “Fuck. You ready to go?”

Harry pulled back and smirked, a mischievous glint in his eyes, “I’m ready to go in more ways than one. You made sure of that, baby.”

Niall cackled with laughter while Harry giggled away, “Let’s get our bags then. Is it just this one Gucci bag here?” Niall pointed at the brown bag that was laying on the floor next to his black back pack.

“Yes,” Harry answered, “Everything else has gone to the bus already.”

Niall nodded and picked up his backpack, putting it on his back before picking Harry’s bag up with his left hand. He reaches out for Harry’s hand with his right hand and Harry takes it, linking their fingers together with a smile, “You don’t have to carry my bag for me, Ni.”

Niall leans in and kisses his cheek before leading them out into the hallway, “I know, love, I just enjoy doing things for you.”

Harry blushes and smiles down at his feet like this was a brand new relationship and Niall hasn’t been treating him this way since 2014. The fact is, Niall is a perfect gentleman and has always treated Harry like a King. They treat each other that way, really, but Harry won’t deny if there were a ‘girl’ in this relationship it would definitely be him.

As they make their way out to the bus they pass different people in the hallways, smiling at them and saying goodnight. Clare hugs them both and tells them she’ll see them in Indianapolis while Adam and Mitch simply smirk at them, Niall giving them the finger as he passes by.

When they get to the bus, Niall says hello to the two drivers that take turns driving through the night and Harry tells them it’s just him and Niall on board tonight so they’re ready to leave whenever they are. The drivers both nod and wait for Harry and Niall to get on board before they get into the front of the bus for the journey.

“There’s beer in the fridge if you want one,” Harry tells Niall once they’re in the kitchen area, opening the fridge and grabbing a couple of waters for them.

“Later. Just want you right now,” Niall comes up behind Harry and puts his hands on Harry’s hips, squeezing gently.

“Let’s go then,” Harry practically purred, leading the way to the back of the bus where his bedroom was with a queen size bed. They slipped inside and shut the door behind them, locking it for good measure. Harry wrapped his arms around Niall’s neck and kissed him hard before saying, “Later I want us to make love slow and sweet but right now I need you to fuck me hard. I need it, Niall. Especially after having this butt plug in me for the past few hours. Please.”

Niall cradled the back of Harry’s head with one hand while nosing his way along Harry’s jaw and nipping lightly at the skin with his teeth, “I’ve got you, baby. Whatever you want. All you ever have to do is ask.”

Harry moaned and slipped his hands up under Niall’s shirt, pushing the shirt up his body until Niall raised his arms for Harry to take it off, “I want you to be rough. It’s been too long without your cock. I want to _feel_ it tomorrow. I want you to hold me down and fuck me hard.”

“Oh Christ,” Niall murmured, absolutely loving it when Harry got this way. He loved their slow, meaningful sex too but this - this is another level. This is raw, unadulterated, passion and it works for them because they both trust each other implicitly.

Niall didn’t waste any time getting the lube from his bag and pushing Harry back onto the bed. He got completely naked, helped Harry get his clothes off, then he crawled in between Harry’s legs, grabbing his cock at the base and sucking the tip into his mouth without any warning. He heard Harry’s breath hitch and looked up at him looking perfectly sinful with his bottom lip between his teeth.

For the next five minutes, Niall took his time working Harry up, sucking him all the way down and swirling his tongue around the head. It didn’t take long to get him hard - not with the butt plug likely brushing against his prostate, so when he had his fun he moved out of the way and quickly turned Harry over onto his stomach, moaning when he saw the butt plug nestled perfectly between Harry’s cheeks.

“Oh fuck, H. Fuck. It’s so fucking hot knowing that’s been inside you all night,” Niall said, taking his own cock in his hand and jerking it slowly. He could honestly stay there on his knees and get himself off just by looking at the butt plug in Harry’s ass but he wasn’t going to do that. Harry asked for rough sex and Niall was going to give it to him.

“Niall. Please. Oh God,” Harry moaned, rutting against the bed now, “Please. I’m all opened up for you. Fuck me!”

“Oh don’t worry, baby, I’m gonna fuck you,” Niall said in a low voice. He picked up the bottle of lube and put some on his hand, quickly slicking up his cock, then without any warning he reached down and took the butt plug out of Harry’s arse, letting it fall to the floor to clean later, “Oh God, H. You look so good. You’re so open for me.”

Harry’s response was a whine and he stuck his ass up in the air, practically waving it around in Niall’s face. Niall laughed and grabbed Harry’s hips roughly, pulling him completely up on all fours. Next he reached for Harry’s hair and yanked on it hard, pulling his head back so he could kiss along Harry’s neck and whisper in his ear, “Be a good boy now, baby.”

Before Harry could even reply Niall was letting go of his hair and grabbing his hips, driving his cock inside his open hole in one swift motion. Harry cried out loudly and grabbed onto the sheets with both hands, pressing his ass back into Niall and silently begging him to move.

And move Niall did. He pulled all the way out before slamming back in again, doing this multiple times and loving the way Harry yelled loudly after each one. “YES! Niall, Niall, oh fuck. FUCK! YES!”

“Like that, baby? Love it when I slam into you?” Niall asked, slamming into Harry again and moaning at the loud smacking sound of skin on skin. Harry’s body had moved up the bed a few inches already and they were nowhere near ready to stop.

“Oh my God,” Harry moaned, his head hanging down between his arms, “Faster. Faster, please!”

Niall picked up the pace, slamming into Harry over and over again, his fingers digging into Harry’s hips so hard there would definitely be bruises. It took awhile for Niall to get used to that. Every fibre of his being goes against hurting the love of his life _ever_ but after many long talks Harry had convinced him it was okay, that he really, really liked it. They tried something small at first so Harry could prove it to him and since then Niall’s confidence has only grown, their sex life greatly benefitting from it.

Niall went hard for a few minutes before he brought it down to gentle rolls of his hips. He was barely thrusting at all when he surprised Harry by lifting his hand up and bringing it down hard against one pale arse cheek, “FUCK!” Harry screamed out, his head lifting up and tipping back with pleasure. Niall smacked him again and Harry moaned filthily, the look of pleasure on his face one of the most beautiful things he’s ever seen.

“God, you’re so beautiful, baby. So gorgeous for me,” Niall said, spanking Harry across his other ass cheek, the sound of his moans going straight to Niall’s cock, “Should see yourself. Your arse all red from my hand.”

Harry whined and Niall drove into him again, pounding relentlessly into his arse until Harry’s arms gave out and he fell flat onto his stomach and chest with Niall on top of him. Niall kept going, switching to long, deep, thrusts that had Harry yelling out that he was close. Niall reached up and grabbed one of Harry’s hands that was gripping onto the sheets above his head, linking their fingers together and pressing them into the mattress.

“You gonna come, baby?” Niall murmured in his ear, “Gonna fuck yourself against the mattress and come while I’m fucking your arse?”

“Yes, yes, yes!” Harry moaned, rutting against the mattress frantically.

Niall kissed his shoulder and continued his deep thrusts inside Harry, all the while talking filthy in his ear and encouraging him to come. It doesn’t take much longer. On a deep, hard, thrust that hits Harry’s prostate, he cries out and his body stiffens as he comes all over the sheets, the sounds he’s making bringing Niall so close to the edge.

“Fuck!” Niall was panting heavy as he kept thrusting inside Harry over and over again, sweat dripping down over his temple, “Oh God. Fuck, H!”

Harry was gasping for air as he was coming down from his own orgasm but managed to say, “Come on, Niall. Fill me up. Been waiting all night for you to fill me up.”

Niall cursed and thrust one more time before he shouted and began to come inside Harry, his hips pressing forward and making sure he stayed inside Harry until he filled him up completely with his release.

After a couple of minutes, when Niall was breathing a bit more normally, he pressed three kisses to Harry’s shoulders and back then slowly pulled out and went into the bathroom that was attached to Harry’s bedroom to get a wash cloth. He wiped over his cock then brought the cloth out to the bedroom where Harry was still laying face down on the bed.

“Alright?” Niall laughed, walking over and wiping up the come that was coming out of Harry’s arse.

Harry grunted and Niall laughed again, climbing on the bed and laying down on his side next to Harry. He pushed some hair behind Harry’s ear and kissed his shoulder, smiling when Harry turned his head to face him, “I feel completely boneless. I can’t move.”

“Oh?” Niall raised an eyebrow, “That good was it?”

Harry looked at him, a dreamy smile on his face, “So good. Came so hard. Missed you so much.”

“Missed you, too, baby,” Niall said softly, pressing a kiss to Harry’s lips, “Can’t stay there like that forever.”

“I can,” Harry said, a cheeky look in his eyes.

“Come on,” Niall laughed and gently ran his hand up and down over Harry’s arm, “We’ll take a shower and I’ll get you all cleaned up, then I’ll change the bed and we’ll get in and snuggle. How’s that?”

Harry smiles and nods his head, “So good. Love it when you take care of me.”

Niall brushed more hair off Harry’s forehead and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, “I’ll always take care of you, H. Always.”

Harry reached out for one of Niall’s hands and looked up at him with so much love and contentment in his eyes, “Promise?”

Niall smiled softly as he looked down at his whole world right in front of him, “Promise.”

 


End file.
